The Avenged the Seven Folds - Book 1: Swallowing the Seventh Trumpet
by XXX6Dark6Overlord6XXX
Summary: Jacob Overlord Sanderson Scarz is summoned to the Consul of the Folds where he must journey to the evil Lair of the Folds to defeat that bad perosn who's evil and stuff.


**The Avenged the Seven Folds**

 **Book 1: Swallowing the Seventh Trumpet**

 **Chapter 1: To End the Fapture**

It was a most glorious day as the sun became setting on the endge of the world endge thing. The sun had just turned into its normal state of red as I woke up from sleeping in my grave. You see, I was a warklock and I was a cursed by vampire because when I was yougn, I didn't know how to control my magic. It was weird because now I can't sleep outside of the grave or I'll burst into flames.

My name is Jacob Overlord Sanderson Scarz. I was a tall handsome man with the pyshique of Brad Pitt (when he was younger of course) and I had long lushious black hair. On my forehead was the Deaf Bat symbol (I was born with in, a birth mark of the Dogs). The wings wrapped around itself on my eyebrows. Girls told me I looked how with my long dark black robe that hung over my shoulders.

I gathered my thigns and walked out of the tall dark castle that was high over the endge world thing. It look so gothic and so darkness. I nearly orcasmned when I lookt at it.

When I arrived at the graveyard, I saw my friend, Xerxes Bloodmoon Da Fifh, sitting on her dead mother's grave stone. She looked depressed and was slitting her wrists as the blood red tears dripped down her pale flesh. I couldn't help but get a long-rod as she cut vertically. She was so…adventerous…

I went to her and said in a depressing tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I hate my mother. I'm glad I killed her!" Xerxes said. She was a wearing a black lacey top that read "By Death Cursed Your Face" on the boob areas. Her combat boots were pushed into the sand as they were greeted by fishnets that were stitched in a way that resembled pentagrams and Satan.

"The bich deserved to die." I sheilded her from the grave. "What she did to you was horrible. How the fuck could she have let you go to that poser fucking camp! Those emo faggots were just waiting to turn you."

I felt Xerxes fades away and appear behind me, holding me. "Oh, Jabob, you're always right!"

I wanted to take her soul right there. She was so close to me, but just as I was about to grab Xerxes corset knot, the light appeared from behind me. There was an engine that was roaring louder as it appeared to rev loudly. Then that's when I saw the harley chopper motorcycle. The wheels were inflames and the large mufflers soared into the sky. It was…..The Rev.

He swung his bike, stopping just as Xerxes and I moved to the side to avoid getting hit because that would really hurt. The flames erupted behind him and he didn't turn back. The Rev looked at us through his Deaf Bat sunglasses and said. "We need you to go to the Consul of the Folds meeting today. Something has happened."

"Wait what?" I looked at him depressingly. I can't believe that The Rev was standing in completely badassness. He was so gloom looking with his eyeliner and his gothic not poser hair.

We jumped on his mortorcycle which held three people. I road right behind The Rev and she felt so good against my chained necklace. We all arrived at the Consul of the Folds meeting. It was a large black cathedral where it was located is where the meeting took place.

We walked up suicidally and waved our Gothic capes through the air as we entered the cathedral taht had large pentagrams on the walls. Mister Gates played evil sounding gothic music on his striped guitar. It was so awesome as he swished his long white hair in the air. He met my eyes as his eyes were opened and cut through the air with the silver black eyeliner he wore.

His smile beamed accross the room. "Ah, my Master Jacob!" He dropped his guitar and ran up to me and through me in his arms. I held him against my chest as he began to speaketh the words I didn't want to hear. "My love for you is dying Jacob. We must stop the Folds from opening! The Folds." We began to cry in each others armz.

"I know, young servant," I brushed his hair from the from his pale white skin face. "I'll make things right. Has she cum again?"

"Yes," M. Swallows walked up behind me, his biker sungalsses showed off his new vampire attire. "She came just last night actually."

"OMG!" Xerxes shouted depressingly. She wanted to know what was going on. "I want to know what is going on!?"

That's when Johnny Jesus came into the room and looked at her with his pure deathly eyes. "The Owner of the Folds, Vagona. She has returned."

The last time that I fight Vagona was when I was a little boy. I nearly had died bceause my Vampire Warlock powers weren't updated and as good as they are now since I took the classes at the Warlock college of Esgard. The fight was nasty, but I defeated her.

I stood there with Mister Gates was looking at me. "What are you going to do Master Jacob?"

"I don't know," I pushed him away. My eyes began running red. "I was able to defeat her because she failured to hold me tightly. "THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!"

Xerxes came up to me and kissed my cheek. "It's ok, you shall defeat the folds."

"But what does she want!" I shouted.

"To end the Fapture…" Zackariah Revenge whispers into my ear form the left. His voice whispered into my brain.

I was feeling so depressed that I pulled out my razor and started slighting my wrists vertically, but Xerxes stopped me and began to have sex with me in front of The Consul of the Folds.

We laid there and took a sigarette and smoked drugs. The we went to sleep.

End Chapter 1

 _Authors Note:_

 _If you enjoyed this breif exciting tale, please fell free to follow me my social media. They will be linked below._

Wattpad: Another place where you can read this amazing epic of desolation.

Bandcamp: Where you can download an audio book version of this fantastic tale! DONATE PEASE!

Youtube: Where you can hear the audio book for free! Please Subscribe!3


End file.
